Sinful
by TheGoldenPlume
Summary: #23. Everybody may look but nobody can see how intense his body holds his desire for her. And sometimes, the great Taiyoukai couldn't help but think if his hunger for her was also as intense as her hunger for him.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. The idea isn't mine as well. But this chapter is. You know what I mean.  
 **A/N:** So the idea of this fanfic originated from **Cella N's "The Seven Sins and the Saint"**. I thought I wanted to apply it to KWMS but then, I've been dreaming of writing an Inuyasha fic led by SessXRin. I'm obsessed with them it's almost sick. Lol. Anyway, if you wanted to read that amazing fic, I will try to put the link below (I'm not good with Word) but if I can't paste it here, just look it up on my Favorite Stories. Again, writer is **Cella N** and the title is **The Seven Sins and the Saint**. It's an Ouran Host Club fic and it's so terrific I almost soiled myself.

Kidding. Well, half-kidding.

Now, this story has different timelines since we all know that Rin is nothing but a child. Lol. We can say that this is going to be a transition from when she's still just a child until she becomes legally an adult.

Now, read away!

-;-

 **PRIDE**

Sesshoumaru's pride was his capital sin.

Being the son of the Great Taiyoukai, his pride preceded everything else and his main quest is to battle the strongest of demons—and humans, if possible—to determine who would come out victorious. And being a repeated victor in his battles has feed his pride a great number.

That when he lost to the hanyou in a battle to reclaim the Tetsusaiga that was rightfully his—his unwanted brother from his father—he wanted nothing but to obliterate the entire planet. In silence, he lay still on the hard flowerbed, hidden behind trees and bush until he fully recovers. His mokomoko-sama wrapped around him protectively—also covered with his precious blood—and his powerful yoki dripping and spreading out into the air to ward off curious demons who might find him in most vulnerable.

For days he lay on the hard ground in pain; his regenerative skills agonizingly slow due to the massive blow Inuyasha had bestowed upon him. He made a mental note to hunt his hanyou brother to the ends of the Earth and claim not only the sword but also the worthless hanyou's head.

He was out resting while waiting for his wounds to heal when his nose caught upon the scent of a human. Floral. Youthful. A female. He paid the unlikely visitor no heed as no mortal in their right mind would dare approach a demon like him. When the footsteps skidded into a full stop behind a huge tree, his sharp nose caught on the scent of the intruder. Angered by the lack of privacy—and his complete disgust with humans—he couldn't help but snarl at the intruder and was surprised himself to see a human girl-child standing frozen in front of him; half-hiding behind the huge tree that conceals him.

He continued glaring and growling at her but the human child had that suddenly determined look on her face as she dared approach him while he sat silently on the ground; watching what she was about to do.

The following night, he was awakened by a bamboo container filled with water right next to him. Judging by the scent emanating off the bamboo, he knew it was from the human girl. The following night, it was fish. When she returned the following day with another round of food, he pretended as though he didn't see her. He'd reminded her that he doesn't eat the filthy food of humans but she returned anyway.

That when she came back the following day carrying nothing but strands of wheat, he couldn't help but give him a piece of his mind once again.

"I told you already that I don't eat human food."

The human girl looked up at him, equally stunned and sad, before she exhaled in defeat.

And that was when he notices her unusually dirty clothes and the bruises marking her pale skin. He wanted to show nonchalance of his appearance but the question was out of his mouth before he could even stop them. "Where did you get those bruises?"

The human girl looked absolutely surprised by his sudden question that when she smiled, he was instantly caught off guard. She simply smiled at him—a wide toothy grin—before moving closer to him and touching Mokomoko-sama. Sesshoumaru allowed her that liberty while he simply stared off into the distance, wondering why he asked her such an insignificant question and why he was caught off guard by her inconsequential smile.

The following day, the human child did not return. His great pride would never admit such a thing but he waited for her until sunset that when his ward, Jaken, has finally arrived, he decided to simply leave… but not until he caught the scent of blood and wolves in the air. He was quick to follow the scent—completely recovered from his earlier fatal blows—until he reached the end of the strange scent where he saw her lifeless body on the ground; her eyes blank and her pale skin even paler and marked with wolf bites.

Sesshoumaru stared at the child in front of him… reminded of the smile that caught him off guard and before he could even realized what he was doing, he had drawn out the pulsating Tensaiga from its sheath and cut the demons of the Underworld feeding off the human-child. He allowed a moment to pass before he kneeled before the child and cradled it to his arm; waiting patiently as life was breathed back to her; her lifeless eyes regaining the usual light and mirth she had always shown him during her unnecessary visits.

His imp ward was panicking before him but he paid it no heed. His entire attention was focused on the human child staring intently at him. Her bruises and bite marks were gone and upon the realization that he had just saved a human child, Sesshoumaru freed the child from his arm and tucks her raven hair behind her tiny human ear.

He stepped away from her and turns his back from the human child and his ward; walking off into the dark forest—his quest to pursue. And he would not be caught admitting such a thing but Sesshoumaru took pride with the fact that he was the one to brought the human-child back to life—and he wondered if he would still be caught off guard by that smile of hers.

 **AVARICE**

The sin of avariciousness is the one thing Rin is incapable of doing.

Or so she thought. She grew up as an orphan and had lived alone on most of her young lifetime. Suddenly becoming Lord Sesshoumaru's travelling companion doesn't mean she was suddenly to get used to expensive-looking kimonos and hair accessories gifted to her by the regal Lord. On some rare peaceful days, he would return to her with the toad imp carrying different kimonos of different and elegant shades, hair accessories or even flowers that doesn't seem to be blooming around the area. Rin wasn't very keen to accepting them but she didn't want to disappoint the Taiyoukai. She knew he was being considerate of her especially that she was a growing female and has her needs.

On days that she badly needed a bath—and as if he could almost feel it too—he would bring her to hot springs or relatively clean rivers so she could bathe to her heart's content while he stood guard nearby. The toad imp would be there to guard her as well and Ah-Un will proceed to cover her as soon as she's finished. And when she's fully dressed, she will return to their campfire and would be surprised to find that someone had thoughtfully laid out huge leaves on the ground where she may sleep and rest the entire night in peace.

Rin knew that her dear Lord would never admit to doing such considerate actins for her but she would never fail to thank him even if his response would only be a sarcastic glare. Sometimes, she would be lucky to even receive such a response from him. And when she sleeps during the night, Rin knew that the quiet demon was looking out for her—the fragile companion.

She would never admit to being greedy of the material things he would spoil her with. But if she was being honest, Rin knew she was greedy of his attention. The moment he had brought him back to life when she died, she knew she was his… and she silently prayed in her heart for her Lord to become hers as well.

On some day during their travel, she would purposefully get herself in trouble by tripping or falling down the river or feigning sickness in order for Lord Sesshoumaru to turn on her way. And when he finally does, she would revel in the warmth of his body… the unique and unidentifiable scent coming off his skin and the feel of the soft fabric of his clothes against her face as she burrow in them. Sometimes, she couldn't help but think that the quiet demon knew what she was doing when he would narrow his honey gold eyes at her. But she would be pleased in the end when Lord Sesshoumaru would simply allow her these selfish liberties that no amount of material things can match.

And sometimes, Rin couldn't help but wonder if Lord Sesshoumaru was also as greedy as her when it comes to trying to get each of their attention.

 **GLUTTONY**

The ever-perennial question Sesshoumaru was always faced with due to Rin's never-ending curiosity was his diet.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what would you like to eat today?" that was her question every single night when they would finally settle to camp nearby a river or a forest with plenty of fruits for her to eat.

His response would be automatic. Either he would tirelessly remind her that he doesn't eat human food and simply mind her own business or he would ignore her and shut his eyes close so he can pretend to sleep. But he was aware of the fact that when Rin returns, he would find food and water in front of him to eat. And he would make a show of giving it to Jaken or Ah-Un and remind Rin again to mind her own business.

But the human-child would simply smile that big smile of hers and Sesshoumaru would be caught off guard once again. And when it's time for her to hunt her own food, he would be asked the same question and the same answer would be provided.

But little does Rin know that he had a very huge appetite… only, not for the human-child to see.

Despite his royal status as the son of the Great Demon—the future Lord of the West—his appetite was similar to those of demons ranked below him. On nights that his hunger was insatiable, the nearest prey to him was the girl-child. On some nights, when she's fast asleep, uncaring of the dangers he possessed, he would loom over her and smell the lovely and delectable scent coming off her neck. His fingers tipped with poisonous claws would caress her thin skin while his mouth would water as he controls himself from sinking his fangs into the skin where Rin's neck and shoulder meets. Those are the nights that he would send Ah-Un and Jaken away to be alone with his human ward. And Sesshoumaru would satisfy himself with the scent of her skin and hair and when the first light of the day arrives, he would lean away from her and return to his seat; Rin's scent carved into the darkest recesses of his mind until the next night wherein he would need to satisfy his hunger for her again.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it's almost time for breakfast. What would you like to have today? We can get you some fruits on the way!" was Rin's cheerful greeting to him as soon as she's up and about; chasing after him as he walked away from their camp.

And in a rare moment of tenderness, he would kneel on one knee in front of her to capture a lock of her hair; bringing it to his lips and nose. And once again, his hunger for her intensifies.

"Rin, you foolish child! How dare you make the great Sesshoumaru kneel before you!" would be the toad imp's angry declaration at the sight of him kneeling in front of his human ward.

And Sesshoumaru would silence him with one glare before turning his attention to Rin; still smiling at her. He could see the glitter in her eyes—the hunger registering in them—as she stared back at him; her heart fluttering and her breathing ragged. "Do as you please, Rin."

Rin would give her that smile again—that warm smile of hers—and would quickly jumped away from him to get them some food.

And sometimes, the great Taiyoukai couldn't help but think if his hunger for her was also as intense as her hunger for him.

 **WRATH**

"Get away from this village, child! We don't have a place for human companions of demons!"

Those were the words of the villagers when Rin wandered a nearby human village to get some food and other necessities. The evil that was Naraku has been destroyed and after staying in a human village for years, she had made the ultimate decision to choose to wander the Earth with her beloved Lord. Lady Kaede, the miko Kagome and the rest of their allies supported and accepted her choice to accompany Lord Sesshoumaru. She was of the right age now and she knew she was making the right decisions for herself.

And when she presented that choice to the regal Taiyoukai, he simply nodded at her and turned his back to her. He didn't show much emotion but she was no longer surprise with that. Her beloved Lord is a man of so very few words. If there was one thing she was ultimately proud of, it was the fact that it was only her who can read his walled heart. But accompanying Lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Ah-Un will never be as easy as it was when she was much younger.

And visiting a human village is a necessity every once in a month so she can get the things she might possibly need during that time of the month. Sometimes, she couldn't help but curse her humanity and the unnecessary things it causes her. And during those most vulnerable times when she was faced with humans who loathe other humans that are companions of demons, she couldn't help but feel the wrath coursing through her veins.

She decided to calm herself for a while and sat on an empty land facing the human village. She didn't want to return to their campfire with her face tear-stained and red from anger. But as though her Lord feels her pain—and intense anger—it wouldn't take him a few minutes to locate her hideout.

When he first found her in that state, Rin was so caught off guard that she didn't know how to react. "L-Lord Sesshoumaru! My apologies for making you wait—"

He cut her off by placing a lock of her hair behind her ear before wiping off a lone tear escaping her eyes. "Why are you in tears, child? And why did you not return to my side immediately?"

"I…" she didn't know how to respond to that. But she tried because her beloved Lord was waiting. "I didn't want you to see me tainted with hate and anger."

He seemed to have understood what she meant because he didn't respond. Lord Sesshoumaru simply stared at her before his huge, clawed hand cupped the side of her face in what seemed to be the most affectionate gesture he had ever shown her. "Whatever faces you may be making, never forget that I am your companion… and that I would love to be blessed by all of your emotions."

"But I'm ugly." She says; tears pooling in her eyes. "And I'm frustrated. Why do they hate demons so much? When it was humans who can do more harm?"

"Child, keep in mind that you will never understand them the way they will never understand you. You have seen kind demons and demons that are the embodiment of pure evil. I have also seen kind humans and humans who do not hesitate to kill. Whatever it may be that they say to you—or to this Taiyoukai—pay it no heed. Their words are merely words. No harm will fall upon you as long as I am with you."

And just like that, her anger towards her own kind would subside. And sometimes, she couldn't help but think if the proud Taiyoukai has a much wider understanding of humans than her—and if it was because of her that he does so.

 **SLOTH**

When the great Taiyoukai grew tired of wandering the planes of the Earth, Rin was surprised to realize that he had a castle to return to. In that castle in the sky, many demons of higher ranking awaited her beloved Lord and had served him dutifully upon their arrival.

Some were extremely surprise to see him being followed around by a human such as her and when she first entered the Palace, the demon guards were quick to bare their fangs on her; threatening her to keep her distance from the regal Taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru silenced them with one glare and ushered Rin to his side. "No harm shall fell upon this human. She will stay in this castle with me and she will be under my protection. He who dares touch her will die a painful death upon these hands."

The demons knew and understood what he meant instantly. It was the same thing his father did, the Great Dog Demon Toga, when he brought the human princess Izayoi in his territory. Some looked at him with disdain in their eyes while some where somewhat bemused that the Great Demon was bewitched by a mere human. Sesshoumaru could now understand what his father meant when he said that he wanted her to have a compassionate heart.

He had introduced Rin to her ladies-in-waiting and her servants and told them to give her anything she may want and ask for. Though Rin was quickly confused at first, she did not dare humiliate him by showing how clearly unaware she was of her current standing in his castle.

"Where will I sleep, my Lord?" Rin asks innocently when he turned his back on her to return to his quarters.

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, ignoring the whispers around them and turns to one of her stewardess. "Give her the room next to mine."

"Can I have a moment with you, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The ladies-in-waiting gasp at Rin's audaciousness. The head steward admonished her for being impudent but Sesshoumaru merely waved them off. He asked her to join him for a walk and when she happily obliged, he led her to the garden.

Rin was obviously stunned at the beauty of the garden but her mind was far away from the blossoms blooming around her. They walked until they were hidden from prying eyes and when they are finally alone, she whirled around to face her Lord. "I don't understand any of this."

"Do not fret, Rin. I will provide you with the education suitable for a Lady belonging to a wealthy clan."

"But I am not wealthy." She huffs; unladylike. "Nor am I a Lady from a wealthy clan. I am nothing but your travelling companion!"

"You are everything but nothing, Rin." Sesshoumaru says, patient, as he stared at the woman in front of her; cheeks ablaze, and her dark eyes hooded with some sort of emotion he couldn't quite understand. "You are this Sesshoumaru's companion. I brought you to my castle and I will provide you with everything that you may need because you have chosen to live with me—a demon. You became an outcast in your world by choosing to be with me. And now that you are living in my world, I will make sure that you lack of nothing."

"But I only need you, my Lord. I don't want anything else but you. Does that mean we won't be sleeping in campfires now?"

"Do you not wish to sleep comfortably under a roof and on a bed?"

"They mean nothing if you are far away, my Lord."

Sesshoumaru took note of the lovely blush coloring Rin's cheeks. Despite her young age, he knew that Rin has not fully matured yet—and that she still hasn't grown out of her lovely innocence. He stepped forward her and brush one clawed finger on her cheek; feeling the hunger run through his veins. "I will never leave your side, Rin. This is a promise."

Rin seemed hesitant for a moment. But she knew that her Lord is not one to make promises if he will never keep them. She smiled finally before daring to hold his hand and drags him to the ground so they can sit and enjoy the view of the many flowers. Sesshoumaru obliged; allowing himself to be filled by nothing but the blossoms and Rin by his side. It was one of those very rare moments where he wanted to do nothing but laze around and be with his beloved ward.

"I wish to stay forever with you like this, Lord Sesshoumaru." She says before hiding her face due to embarrassment. "I don't want this moment to end."

He stared down at her before he pushed her hands away to see her face. He didn't know when or how to word it but he knew deep within that this fragile human is the most important thing to him now. Sesshoumaru cupped Rin's face and slowly leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

His beloved human seemed startled at first; her embarrassment rolling off like heat waves off her skin before she laid her head to rest on his chest.

Sesshoumaru wondered if Rin understood the meaning behind the kiss—that he also didn't want that moment with her to end.

 **E N V Y**

Staying in the castle of the Lord of the West meant that she would be faced with female demons vying for Sesshoumaru's attention.

Jaken had told her once that being the ruler of the West, Sesshoumaru cannot avoid his future of choosing a wife of pure royal bloodline to keep the purity of the clan. And the women she was seeing wandering within the Palace walls dressed as nicely and as elegantly as they could are nothing but candidates to wed the Lord. Though he has not explicitly chosen which of the female demons he would like to wed, Jaken told her that he may bed any of those women whenever he want and please.

Staring at the mirror, Rin couldn't help but feel envy well up in her chest. She didn't want to be eaten by her resentment. She didn't want to acknowledge the jealousy in her heart. She didn't want to look any uglier in front of those regal female demons just because she knew that she had no chance of being a suitable candidate for Sesshoumaru.

"You're a million years too early to be Lord Sesshoumaru's wife, human. Know your place."

"He may have taken you as his ward but the Lord of the West knew for a fact that he will never take you as a wife."

Frustrated and equally humiliated, Rin turned away from the female demons who prevented her from approaching Lord Sesshoumaru and walked out of the lobby; heading straight to the rose garden and sinks down on the ground; unaware that she was being followed by a pair of honey-gold eyes.

She focused her attention on the flowers, allowing a few tears to escape her eyes and touches one rose; only to end up wincing when she pricked her finger on one of its thorn. She stared at her wounded finger and was about to wipe it on her expensive kimono when a cold hand wrapped around her wrist.

Rin was startled to recognized Lord Sesshoumaru's form right next to her. She was quick to stand on her feet and bowed down before him. "M-My Lord…! What might you be doing here? The celebration for your return is still on-going."

"The celebration held nothing to me if you're not there."

She was stunned by his declaration that for a moment, the envy that was trying to gnaw its way to her soul immediately disappeared. Rin stared at Sesshoumaru's face, carving into her memory his pale skin, his hooded and seductive honey eyes, the magneta stripes on both cheeks, the crescent moon that was his birth right to royalty and his ethereally inhuman face that haunts her even in her dreams.

She sighs and looks away from the handsome demon sought by many. "I'm sure you'll find yourself a pretty demon to entertain you, My Lord. I've notice that your servants invited so many of them tonight. Even Lord Jaken told me that one of them may be the future wife of the Lord of the West."

"Pay Jaken's words no heed, Rin. The matter of my marriage is something I do not wish to discuss as of the moment." When Rin still refused to look him in the eye, Sesshoumaru stepped forward her and brush his fingers on her cheek. "Did you not like the kimono I've chosen for you for this banquet?"

Stunned, Rin whirled around to meet him eye-to-eye. "You've chosen this kimono for me?" at Sesshoumaru's nod, Rin's heart was quick to swell with unvoiced happiness. "I didn't know, My Lord. But I thought it was beautiful the moment my steward brought it to my room this morning. Thank you so much for such a wonderful gift, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Then what is it that makes you sad, Rin, if not the kimono?"

Rin wondered if she should dare voice out her envy. But whereas Sesshoumaru is concerned, she knew that she couldn't tell him any lies. She can never lie to her beloved Sesshoumaru. "All the females in the Court are vying for your attention, My Lord."

One fine eyebrow arched in plain curiosity. "And what of it?"

Rin sighed; opting for honesty. "I don't like it, my Lord. I don't like the thought of you… m-marrying another woman. I know I don't have the right to have these sorts of feelings, Lord Sesshoumaru, but my heart can't seem to accept the thought of you being with another woman."

Rin waited to be reprimanded. Ever since she started living in the castle, she was faced with the truth that she was not a suitable candidate for Sesshoumaru. She was quite aware of her feelings for him and she became even more aware of it when she saw those Court Ladies vying for his attention. There and then, Rin knew that her adoration to the regal Taiyoukai had turned into affection so intense it nearly blinds her.

She felt his cold hand touch her wrist and was stunned when he brought it up to his frozen lips. The blood from the cut that she sustained from the thorn stained his lips and, before she could even realized what he'd do; he took her bleeding finger into his mouth as his hot tongue swirled around the cut. Blood instantly climbed up to her cheeks as different emotions played in her mind. Her knees wanted to give up as she was engulfed with different sensations but she didn't want the moment to end. When Sesshoumaru released her finger, the cut was healed and there are no signs of any scar.

He pressed a light kiss on her finger again before flattening her hand on his cheek; just right about the two magenta stripes that was the sign of him being the offspring of a Great Dog Demon.

"Lord S-Sesshoumaru, I—"

Seshoumaru places a chaste kiss on her finger again and locks his honey eyes on her. Rin was frozen in place; like a prey trapped by her predator's gaze. "Rin, starting tonight, this Sesshoumaru is all yours. You will never have to worry about those women ever again. My eyes are only set on you, child."

Rin didn't know if what he said was a confession of love or an assurance that, even if he marries one day, she will always remain as his beloved ward.

 **LUST**

Like a hawk, he watches her. And she knew she was being watched as well.

On mornings, they would spend plenty of time together in his study. He with his scrolls and she with her books. When her steward would arrive to fetch her for Lunch, she would look at him with imploring eyes and he would, albeit hesitant, give in to her silent entreaty. As if she was able to read his mind, she would request for the stewardess to bring her lunch to his study so she wouldn't have to part from him even for a short moment.

Everybody sees, but nobody dares to speak the forbidden.

On afternoons, she would take a stroll in the garden; allowing the scent of the blossoms to engulfed her senses. But she would sense him walking behind her in a relatively safe distance, touching the flowers she would touch, sometimes even picking them up so when he catches up to her, he would place them on her coiffure or behind her ear; his eyes warm and seductive—whispering unvoiced adoration that was always, always reflected in his inhuman eyes. Sometimes, he would be bold in broad daylight and brushes his clawed fingers to her cheek. And she, ever so willing, would lean forward his hand, offering more of her to him, hoping that her beloved Lord understands that she wanted nothing but to be touch only by him.

Everybody sees, but nobody dares to look.

In the silence of the night, he watches her as she sleep peacefully; uncaring of the dangers surrounding her being the only human living in a castle filled with demons.

He stares at her, noting the sensual way her hair would swirl on the pale bedding. Her creamy shoulders exposed as she wore her flimsy nightgown; the white blanket covering only her lower torso as she dreamed peacefully. Her eyes framed with unusually thick lashes and her thin lips slightly parted as she breathed in and out; her delicate scent filling a huge part of her bedroom; her aroma unique and aesthetic that even a high-ranking demon like him would not ignore.

Or so he believes.

In silence, he brushes his finger against her sharp cheek, sighing and revelling at the feel of her hot skin in the cold winter night. But his pride… his arrogance… his ego as a Great Taiyoukai prevents him from doing any more than he should… than he wants… than it has any right to be. Sesshoumaru knew what is being gossip about in the castle. He notices the meaningful gazes and obvious whispers whenever he and Rin would be seen together. He knew that while everybody looks and sees, nobody dares to stand up to him and speak out the forbidden.

But just because everybody looks doesn't mean everybody sees the intensity of his feelings and desire for her. Nobody will be able too truly fathom and understand how his body can hold such strong emotion towards his mostly adored human-child that has now turned into a true beauty.

In the cold winter night, he curses himself for his pride—his pride that he was so proud of. Now, it was the only thing that hinders him from touching her… from tasting her… from completely possessing all of her.

He stares down at her once more, carving her beautiful face into memory and stoops down to plant a chaste kiss on her temple. Startled by the sudden cold contact of his lips to her hot skin, Rin snaps her eyes open; her black orbs narrowing at the sight of him. She doesn't move. She doesn't react. Sesshoumaru knew she was never afraid of him. And, in some way, he knew that she was well aware of his nightly visits—a rare liberty he would allow himself to do so in the middle of the night when everyone was fast asleep; nobody to witness his moments of vulnerability which was only shown to the human.

In the coldness of the winter night, he fights against the intense desire.

His narrowed eyes refocuses when he feels her little hand on his; caressing the tips of poisonous claws up to the magenta lines swirling around his wrist. He sighs at the feel of her hand on his chest and watches her in dangerous silence as she sits up while looking up at him; eyes filled with the same amount of desire equally controlled and bound.

He knew that she knew the most un-crossable of lines. And she knew what it would mean for him to cross that line, hence, she waits. They stare at each other eyes; wanting… needing… aware of the precipice they are both trying to balance from. Her breathing controlled; his ragged.

His pride was his curse… but so was his desire for her.

The moment she flashed her that smile, Sesshoumaru knew he was playing right where she wanted him to be. He should have killed her. But the thought of living a long life missing that smile—as though her life defended on him—was enough to send him to a mad killing frenzy.

He desires her… he wanted her… needed her. He hungers for her.

And when he looks into her eyes, he finds the same emotion welling up in his walled heart. He sees redemption. He sees equal desire. He throws a great deal of pride into nothingness as he makes the first move; pale arms reaching out to yukata; untying the obi loose, sliding the fabric off her shoulder until she was exposed to his hungry eyes. His eyes roam around her body, carving into his memory her creamy skin, the scent emanating off her and the dusky nipples of her breast; inviting him to be touched. When he leans down to place a soft kiss on her shoulder, sliding down to her throat and further down, he hears her gasps as he takes her breast into his mouth; his tongue creatively swirling around her nipple as he tasted her.

A low, feral growl escapes his throat as his hunger for her flesh and blood spirals out of his control. He stops for a moment, calming the raging beast in him before he faces her; her cheeks ablaze, lips parted as her breathing turned ragged. Taking her hand, he places them on his chest; wanting to be touched as well. Rin was quick to comply with his silent plea. With her hands shaking, she undid the tie of his yukata, pushing the fabric aside as her hot palms flattened on his chest. She pushed it all the way off of him until his upper torso was fully exposed to her amused eyes. Her finger drew sensual patterns on his skin as she traced the stripes on his body. He shuts his eyes close, feeling oddly satisfied by her simple touch.

She was able to discard his yukata in no time and it lay crumpled on the floor; exposing all of him to her. She stared at him in wonder and amazement and desire; her fingers tracing different patterns on his skin and, hesitantly, she brushed the back of her hand against the base of his shaft. The first touch was electrifying. Another growl escapes his throat and Rin utters a quick apology. Sesshoumaru calms himself for a moment and nods at her; urging her to do as she please. She seemed hesitant for a moment and, before he could even realized what she was about to do, she surprises him by taking him into her mouth.

Another growl escapes his throat as she tasted him; her mouth hot and wet as she boldly takes all of him. Her tongue swirled at the tip of his shaft while her hand did the same ministrations her mouth was doing. He throws his head back, his clawed hands gripping both her shoulder and head but at the same time, careful not to do any damage on her physically. That when he exploded into her mouth, he was quick to let go of his grip of her while she looked up at him; her cheeks flushed and her lips a bit swollen and shiny.

Despite his slow recovery, he stalked forward her—like a predator finally capturing his prey—and gently pushes her down the bedding. He gently discards her yukata; revelling into the beautiful sight of her body and skims his nose against the soft skin of her neck. His clawed fingers caressing her sides and brushing against her strained breasts. He takes one of them into his mouth and gently nips on it while she writhes and squirms under him. His lips moves dangerously slow further down her body to where her most sensitive flesh was located; her damp curls tickling his nose and face. He brushes his lips against the creamy skin of her as he gently angles her legs and finally settles his mouth against her; giving her a soft relaxed lick, revelling into the floral taste and scent of her. Rin writhes under his mercy and he didn't stop tasting her… adoring her… kneeling in front of her until she comes shattering in his mouth.

When he was done, he stares into her dark eyes and she stares back—the unvoiced entreaty both hanging unbalanced in the precipice. She smiles at him, her hands reaching out to touch his inhuman face; caressing the markings on his cheeks and forehead; her silent agreement hanging thickly on the floral-scented air between them. Her fingers combed the silver strands of his hair while he leaned forward her and captures her lips with his.

The first kiss seals his faith.

It was the very first time he kisses her and all of his sins comes winding up into his brain—his great pride for bringing her back to life, his greed for her attention, his hunger for her, his wrath for his pride as a Great Taiyoukai, his envy towards the smallest of things that has the chance to touch and feel her skin, the apathy that always comes just to spend a moment with her and his intense lust and love for this _puny_ human whose little hands holds all of him.

But he wanted to know… he wanted her to know the repercussions… the hurt and the difficulties of being with him and as he positions himself on her, golden eyes locks into dark orbs; the fear of voicing out his need of her spiralling out of his control.

"Rin… I—" it was much more difficult than he imagined; much more intense and frightening than the sin he was about to commit now. He knew he was ready for a very long time now but his great pride stops him from doing so. But when he refocuses his gaze on her, she was smiling at him, understanding of what is to come.

Rin presses a feather-light soft kiss on his cheek and on his throat before she nods. She knew that he knew he needs not to ask. She will say yes to him in every language she knew and is capable of learning.

After receiving her nod of approval, he buries his face on her throat; his tongue and fangs brushing against the sensitive skin that when he bites into her, he equally drives himself inside her; breaking the barrier that would seal their fates for all eternity. The wind howls outside, the moon shining brighter than necessary, the trees swaying violently. He kisses her; muffling her cries and moans into his mouth as he hunches and thrusts in her; taking her—them—into greater heights and falling down at breakneck speed at the same moment.

She was his undoing.

He stares into her eyes after an intense lovemaking; brushing off a lone tear that escapes her bright eyes. He kisses her eyes, her forehead, the tip of her nose and presses his tongue into her mouth for a searing kiss; all the more sealing their fates before pressing his damp forehead against her. He snaps his eyes shut as her scent intensifies before gently watching her conversion as light shades of magenta stripes appeared on her cheek; a small crescent moon marking her forehead.

He smiles at her. And she seemed equally stunned as she sees her reflection on his gold eyes. She knew perfectly well what he had done for her. And he knew in return what she sacrificed—and what she's been sacrificing—by always choosing him. Pulling up the covers, he hides their nudity under the sheets while she burrows into the safety confines of his arms; but not after pressing a soft kiss on his chest. His warm, comfortable length still thrust within her.

In the coldness of the winter night, Sesshoumaru; the great and proud and regal Taiyoukai, the feared Lord of the West, slumbers in peace in the arms of his beloved mate.

 **-;-**

 **END**

 **A/N:** First and foremost, I don't think this was the same writing style that I've used while writing Fateful. I knew it wasn't! I reviewed that fic and it was tons different! And it only took me an entire day to write this. I'm freaking out right now.

But anyway, I truly hope that you liked this fic. This is my favorite so far of all my fics. Again, as stated on the Disclaimer above, the whole idea of this fic was inspired by the amazing author **Cella N** and her story **The Seven Sins and the Saint**. I can't seem to "linked" her story here but if you wish to read it, just check out my Favorite Stories. Her writing style is amazing, exciting and simple—straight to the point. Unlike mine. I like to trouble myself by being too elaborate you know? Sometimes, it's almost unnecessary.

Hit that REVIEW button down there and lemme know what ya think! 3


End file.
